Something Wicked This Way Comes
by AdriDark
Summary: Chloe Andrews is a mortal with a secret and wary about spending a summer with the Russos. Until she meets Justin. But when the Sub Station is trashed by powerful wizards, the two discover an ancient rivalry that threatens to tear them apart. JustinOC
1. Not the Summer They Wanted

**_"From small beginnings come great things."_**

**_-Proverb quote_**

This was bound to be the worst summer ever. I stared glumly at my suitcase sitting at the foot of my bed. I was all packed but definitely not ready to go. "Mom, I don't understand why I can't just stay here in Seattle while you and Dad go to Mexico." Perhaps my voice sounded a bit whiny but I _felt _like being whiny. This whole thing was a little unfair. I'd had my whole break planned out when my parents told me they were going to Mexico for a summer-long mission trip. And I was going to New York to stay with my mom's college roommate and her family. Yippee.

"Forget it, Chloe." My mom entered my room with a hand on her hip. Her auburn hair was tossed into a messy bun and she was wearing that ridiculous visor I hated. "There is no way I'm going to leave you here alone."

"I'm almost eighteen. I'm on honor roll. I'm president of several different clubs. And you haven't grounded me since I was thirteen. What is it going to take to prove to you that I'm responsible?" I gripped the post of my bed in frustration.

My mom sighed and placed her hand on mine gently. "Honey, you know I trust you. That's not what this is about." Our eyes met and a silent understanding passed between us. It wasn't about trust or responsibility. It was about much more.

She finally smiled and ruffled my hair. "I know this isn't the summer you wanted, but I'm sure it's going to be fun. Alright? Just give it a chance." She planted a kiss on the top of my head before leaving the room.

I tried my best to return her smile. "Yeah, maybe you're right," I murmured. I doubted she was.

I listened to her fading footsteps as she descended the stairs. She meant well, and I knew that. But I was still frustrated. Staying with these people meant awkward conversations about things that none of us really cared about, being extremely polite at all times, and basically, being bored to tears.

"Oh well," I muttered under my breath. Sighing, I grabbed the handle of the suitcase and followed my mother to the living room. My flight left in an hour but I needed to catch the airporter in five minutes. My family was infamous for cutting it close, when it came to time. I can't count how many flights we've missed over the years.

My dad met me at the bottom of the stairs and smiled, holding his hand out for my suitcase. I gratefully handed it to him and descended the last few steps in a theatrical leap. "New York, here I come, right?" I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans and headed for the door. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Justin Russo let his mind wander as he washed dishes in the kitchen of his father's restaurant. Summer vacation had officially started three days ago. He'd been planning to take courses at a junior college over the break but had decided against it at the last minute. It was the summer break before senior year and he was determined to do something a little different. Shake things up. Alex was with Harper in Florida for the next few weeks so he would have some blissful time away from his little sister, meaning he didn't have to worry about her antics. Max's antics were a little easier to handle.

"Justin!" His mother entered the kitchen, smiling. "We're going to close up early tonight so we can meet Angela's daughter at the airport. Finish this quickly while your dad and I lock up." She gave him a motherly squeeze on the shoulder and exited the kitchen.

Oh yeah.

Justin had forgotten all about the impending arrival of Chloe. Last week, his mom had explained that there was a last minute change in plan for the summer. Her college roommate, Angela, was going to Mexico for the summer with her husband, and their daughter would be staying with them. Since Alex would be in Florida with Harper, Chloe would take her room.

He couldn't say he was looking forward to it but, at the same time, it couldn't be all bad. After all, he had heard from his mom that Chloe was smart, and had a thing for science fiction. Whether that was all true or not, Justin's interest was still a bit piqued. His only problem was how normal they would all have to pretend to be. It had been a long time since they'd had someone stay with them that didn't know of their powers.

"Justin, are you done yet?" His mom poked her head in again. "We have to leave in a few minutes."

Placing the last dry dish next to the sink, Justin smiled. "Yeah, mom. I'm coming." He tossed the towel on top of the stack of dishes and followed her out of the kitchen. "Let's get this show on the road," he murmured under his breath.

* * *

So yea, really short. I know. This is really just meant as an introduction to the story. It starts getting interesting (and longer) in the next update. I promise.


	2. At First Sight

_**"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." - Fyodor Dostoevsky  
**_

**Chapter Two**

You know why I hate airports? It's about as far away from peaceful as you can get. Loud noises bombard you from every direction, rude people rush by without much consideration for those who get trampled in their path, and it all starts to get to you. You become tense and anxious for no other reason than some unfounded feeling of obligation.

So there I sat, tense and anxious, waiting for the Russos to pick me up. By some act of God, I had caught my flight to New York with a few minutes to spare. I fell asleep an hour into the flight and woke up just in time to get off the plane. But now, I had nothing to do but sit and wait for the Russos to arrive. That's another thing I hate about airports. Relative time. When you're struggling to catch a flight, the hands on the clock seem to race your every move. But when you're just waiting, time makes a cruel point of slowing down. However, if I'm to be fair, that particular paradox exists in all areas of life.

"Chloe!" An unfamiliar voice broke my concentration.

I looked up and my jaw dropped. I'm not really sure what I had been expecting but this was definitely not it. I had never seen the Russos before but I was pretty sure they were the family standing in front of me.

The mother was holding a giant poster board that said: "Welcome to NY, Chloe!" in purple marker while the father held a bouquet of daisies, and the youngest son (Max?) was staring up at several balloons tied in an elaborate bow around the neck of a purple teddy bear in his hands. Well, the Russos were nothing if not hospitable. And a little odd. I shrugged and walked over to them with a smile.

"So, I'm going to guess you're the Russos." I switched the handle of my suitcase to my left hand so I could offer the other for shaking. "I'm Chloe. But I see you've already gathered that." When I thought I was finished shaking hands, I noticed a boy my age. Justin, I presumed. The Russo's oldest child. He was cuter than I expected. "Quite the welcome wagon you have here. How'd you know who I was?"

Mrs. Russo drew me into a hug. "Oh, honey. Your mom and I might be old fogeys but we knew how to e-mail each other." She smiled and cupped my face with her hand in a maternal way. "She sent me your picture. And I was amazed at what a beautiful young lady you grew up to be."

I blushed, despite myself. "Thank you, Mrs. Russo." My gaze quickly shifted to the ground in embarrassment.

"Just call me Theresa, hun. Justin, get Chloe's bags." Mrs. Russo looked down at my lone suitcase and lifted an eyebrow. "Bag. Huh, you're a light packer."

"Yeah, I am. Makes it easier to travel." I tried to protest as Justin reached for the handle of my suitcase. "But, you know, I think I can handle it myself –" My hand brushed against his and my words cut off. The moment our hands touched, I had felt something. Not quite alien yet not completely familiar – like a quickly fading dream you can't seem to hold onto. It felt…electric. I looked up and found myself making eye contact with me. I wondered if he had felt it too. "Um," was all that came out when I tried to ask.

"Don't worry. I've got it." Justin took the suitcase from me before I had a chance to protest. He smiled and did a mock bow. "After all, I don't mind acting the gentleman for a _beautiful _young lady," he teased, winking at me before he straightened up from the bow.

"Oh my goodness, where did my manners go?" Theresa cleared her throat and gestured to her family like Vianna White. "This is my husband, Jerry. And our kids Max," she paused when she noticed the silent exchange between Justin and I. "And Justin. The oldest. Unfortunately, we girls are a going to be outnumbered this week. My daughter, Alex, is in Florida with a friend. You'll be taking her room for the time being. Did I forget anything?"

"Um, to breathe?" Jerry came up behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Theresa's just really excited. She's been talking nonstop about your visit for weeks now." He laughed when his wife turned to punch him in the side, jokingly. "What do you say we get out of here? You must be starving."

I nodded. "Sounds good to be me." As Jerry and Theresa began to walk through the airport, toward the the parking garage, I lingered back with Justin and Max.

Justin kept pace with me perfectly as he rolled my suitcase behind him. "So, I'm sorry if you had to wait for a while. Max made us stop the car to help a dying sweatshirt on the road."

"I thought it was a cat!" Max argued, shooting his brother a look. He turned to me sheepishly. "Better safe than sorry? I'm working on my Karma."

I laughed at the brotherly exchange. "Well, I wasn't really waiting all that long. Fifteen minutes, maybe?" I shrugged and looked down at my shoes as I walked along with the Russo boys.

"I take it you're a fan of Battlestar Galactice." Justin broke the momentary silence by gesturing at my 'frak' t-shirt with an interested expression.

I looked down at my faded green shirt and laughed. "Oh, yeah. I do enjoy Battlestar Galactica. I actually got this shirt from one of my friends at the comic book shop near my house."

Justin stopped suddenly and turned toward me. "You have a comic book shop right down the street from your house? That's awesome!" He started walking again but continued to keep his gaze "So what kind of comics do you read?" His voice was filled with interest which, fascinatingly enough, put butterflies in my stomach. I was really starting to like this guy.

"Well, I casually read Spiderman and Runaways – long live Marvel, right? – but for the most part, I just work there and play _Dungeons and Gargoyles_ on my breaks." I rolled my eyes heavenward with a small amount of shame. "Admittedly, I probably play more than I work but -"

"You work there _and _you play _Dungeons and Gargoyles_! You're amazing!" He stopped again and this time leaned against my suitcase handle, staring at me. "I mean, you know, I think it's really cool that you -" He looked away and let out a nervous laugh.

Max, on the other hand, looked from me to Justin and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, Chloe, here's your lovely balloon bouquet teddy bear thing." He handed it to me and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm just gonna go and let you two nerds discuss…nerdy things." He turned and walked off towards his parents.

I tried to hide a grin as I watched him leave and turned back to Justin. "Quite a sibling you've got there. You must always have your hands full," I observed.

Justin rolled his eyes at the comment. "Max is nothing compared to my sister. Be glad Alex is in another state for most of your visit. But I'm glad I'm not going to miss it," he admitted.

The sincerity that just seemed to ooze off of him was a nice change from the boys at my school who cared more about this summer wouldn't be so terrible after all. "You know - "

"Com on, kids! I don't want to lose you in the airport!" called Theresa from where she stood a few yards away.

Justin and I exchanged a look and a shrug. We both began walking again but my hope had been restored for the summer. I was intrigued by Justin and, to be sheepishly honest, I was attracted to him as well. It was going to be harder to keep my secret than I thought.

* * *

Justin glanced over at Chloe as she stared out the car window. Every time the car hit a bump, she would shift a little in her seat but otherwise remained silent. Not that the car was quiet or anything. His mom and dad were discussing whether to go to a local Italian restaurant or the Sub Station. And Max was listening to his iPod, letting the loud music seep through his earphones.

"Hey." He leaned over to get Chloe's attention. When he did, his hand brushed against her arm. There it was. That spark of energy he'd felt back at the airport. He'd played it off then, figuring it was a fluke but now, he let himself react, sharply drawing in a breath and looking up into Chloe's blue eyes.

There was confusion in those eyes. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "So you did feel it."

Justin swallowed and just looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Kinda weird." Another paused filled with silence – aside from the restaurant discussion and muffled music. He finally just laughed and shrugged slightly. "Maybe it just means we have chemistry," he joked. But he wasn't entirely kidding.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Chloe smiled at Justin and even through her medium-length blonde hair that obscured her face when she leaned forward, he thought he could see a blush.

To make a long story short, the restaurant argument was resolved when Justin's father realized he had driven all the way to the Russo's home, by accident.

"Well, no need to go back out again." He winced when he received a smake from his wife who seemed to suspect that this had been more of an "accident."

Chloe nodded, too tired from a day of traveling, it seemed, to really care one way or the other. As the car finally came to a complete stop in the parking lot, she glanced over at Justin and slid out of the car. She had a subtle way of keeping him interested and he rather liked it.

* * *

I was fascinated by the layout of the Russo's restaurant. It was creative, odd, and yet welcoming – kind of like the Russos themselves. Max and I sat at the counter, chatting with Theresa, while Justin and Jerry put together sandwiches in the kitchen.

"So, Chloe. How has your family been doing? Your dad still teaching?" Theresa stirred the straw in her soda as she quizzed me on my family's state of affairs. "And I know your mom started a bookstore recently. Is that doing well?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My dad actually went part-time at the end of the last school year. Budget cuts sort of forced the district's hand. But with the new money coming in from the bookstore and my two jobs, we're doing fine." Leaning forward, I took a sip of my root beer before continuing. "But Dad is still thinking maybe he should tutor kids in the fall."

Theresa looked confused for a moment. "Two jobs? I thought you just had the one. At the comic book shop."

"Well, yeah. I have that one but I also do some repair stuff on the side." I started to tick the items off on my fingers. "Like computers, VCRs, speakers, printers. Things like that. It pays well but times can get slow." I shrugged.

Theresa's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in delight. "So, you're good with electronics! Oh, Justin will love that. He's pretty good with stuff like that. He actually attended a robotics camp last summer and really enjoyed himself."

Max nodded and pointed to Justin as he walked out of the kitchen with the sandwiches. "Yeah, we know because he called mom every night," he added, mockingly.

Justin placed the sandwiches in front of his family and slid into Max's seat next to Chloe with a smirk. "At least I wasn't begging to come home from camp," he shot back at his brother.

"That was one time! And I was eleven!" Max noticed that Justin had took his seat and sat down next to his mom in a huff.

Justin smirked in triumph at his brother and pointed to the sandwich in front of Chloe. "So, a Salami Deluxe, extra salami. And I know you didn't say anything but you looked really hungry so I gave you the last of the potato chips." He pulled his own plate in front of him and took a bite of his Turkey Club while Jerry came out of the kitchen with the rest of the sandwiches.

"Why, thank you, Justin. That was very sweet." I grinned at him and dug in to my sandwich. He had read me well. I was famished.

For the next few minutes, we all spoke politely but our main focus was on the meal in front of us. It had been a long day of traveling and that snack pack they had given me on the plane hadn't been enough for my teenage-sized appetite. When we were all finished, I tossed my napkin on my plate and sighed. "Wow, that was a great sandwich, guys. Too bad we don't have a place like this in Seattle."

Theresa rose and began gathering up the plates. "So, it's about eight 'o' clock. Justin, if you would show Chloe to Alex's room, I'd greatly appreciate that. Max, will you help your dad and I clean up the kitchen?"

I felt an odd rush of excitement when Justin and I hurried up the stairs to the Russo's apartment above the restaurant. My relief had given way to excitement for the summer. I could really see myself liking it here in New York.

"So, this is Alex's room." Justin flicked on the lights and set my suitcase down next to the bed. "It's rarely this neat so I'd be real glad mom made Alex straighten up before she left for Florida." He crossed his arms and looked around. "Um, oh yeah!" He walked over to the closet and opened the door. "Alex basically took her entire wardrobe with her so if you want to hang up any clothes in the closet, you are welcome to do so."

I sat on the bed and looked around the room. It was colorful and unique. I liked it but I felt a little strange living in the bedroom of someone I had never met before. I yawned and stretched a little, trying to shake the sleepiness out of my body. It was too early to turn in.

"Are you tired? Because if you want, you can just go to bed now. You've had a long day."

I shook my head and stood up. "No, it's a little too early for me to be turning in. It's only five in Seattle. Do you think it would be okay if I took a walk?"

Justin ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I don't know if it's really a good idea for you to be walking around by yourself in the middle of New York. But maybe I could go with you." He looked at me with a question in his eyes and I had a feeling it had to do with more than a walk around the block.

I smiled. "I would really like that."

Returning my smile, Justin gestured towards the door. "Come on, lets just let my parents know what we're doing." He led me down the stairs and all the way back to the diner. We walked into the kitchen where his parents were washing dishes and Max was putting condiments in the fridge.

"Hey mom, dad, is it alright if Chloe and I go for a walk around the block?" I could see Justin silently begging his parents with his eyes and I thought it was adorable. "We'll be back pretty quick. I promise."

Jerry and Theresa seemed to exchange a knowing look before agreeing.

"Alright. But real quick." Theresa pointed at her oldest son with the tongs she happened to be holding. "If you aren't back by 8:45, I'm calling your cell."

Justin smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Right as he turned to leave, Max dropped the bottle of ketchup he had been holding. It fell to the floor and slid, knocking into my left foot. I bent down, picked it up, and brought it over to him. As he took it from me, I brushed against the door in the far wall.

The breath immediately left my lungs. The moment my skin came in contact with the door, something had happened. It was similar to the feeling I'd had when Justin and I had first brushed against each other but it was much stronger. And almost painful. I gasped and jerked away. Losing my footing, I crashed into Justin and took him down with me as I fell to the floor.

Justin grabbed my shoulders and frowned up at me. "Hey, you alright?"

I bit my lip and looked back at the door before responding. "Yeah, just lost my footing. Sorry."

Justin stood and helped me get off the floor. "Well, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Even though I was now standing, his hand didn't leave my arm right away. I looked up at him and smiled with embarrassment before stepping back. "Well, I can't say I would like that either." My eyes darted towards the door that had caused the mess and before returning to him. "Well, let's get out of here."

I wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible from that door and whatever was behind it.

* * *

_So what's up with Chloe? Read on to find out._ _Reviews make me happy._


	3. Magic and Electricity

Even in summer, New York's evenings were a bit chilly. I looked over at Justin's flannel jacket with envy. I'd been in such a hurry, leaving the restaurant, that I hadn't thought to run upstairs for my sweatshirt. Oh well. It was too late now. I was _not _going back there so soon. So, I set my jaw and braced myself against the cold.

"So," Justin grabbed my attention by breaking the silence. "What is there to know about Chloe Andrews?" He buried his hands in his jacket pockets and looked up at the stars for a moment before returning his gaze to me with an inquisitive expression.

I sighed and shrugged. "There's not a whole lot to know, really. Full name: Chloe Grey Andrews. Daughter of Frank and Serena Andrews – both scientists. Just graduated from St. Peter's Academy. Future: undecided." I paused, feigning deep thought. "Oh yeah, and my favorite color is purple and it creeps me out that your mom seems to already know that." I slipped my hands into my back pockets, giving Justin a sidelong look.

Justin looked away with a trace of bashfulness. "Not a whole lot to know here either, really." He scratched at his head nervously and smiled. "Uh, well, full name: Justin Russo."

"No middle name?" I quirked an eye brow at him with a grin.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah. That's classified." He chewed on his lip, for a moment, considering what information he _should _devulge. He finally let out sigh of defeat. "Okay, to be honest, I'm a member of the Alien Language club. I like school. I'm kind of a dork." He met my gaze, as if gauging my reaction.

I slipped him a coy smile to let him know I appreciated his dorkiness. "Disappointing. I thought you were into robotics, too."

His eyes lit up, clearly pleased with my appreciation. "Yeah. I joined the robotics club in 6th grade and I just really took to it. I gotta say, you are not what I expected, Miss Andrews."

A scarlet blush of embarrassment darkened my cheeks. I never really knew how to take compliments. Clearing my throat, I tucked some blonde hair behind my ear and smiled shyly. "And your future?"

He thought for a moment but his eyes never left mine. Finally, he smiled coyly at me. "Adventure." I could sense there was something he was leaving out but I didn't press him. I liked the mystery.

As I wondered about the puzzle that was Justin Russo, a vicious wind cut through my thin Reel Big Fish t-shirt. I shivered, again wishing I'd remembered my sweatshirt.

"Are you cold?" Before I had a chance to answer, he was taking off his jacket and draping it around my shoulders. "There. Is that better?"

I nodded and blushed shamelessly. His chivalrywas surprising and I very much liked it. "Thanks."

Justin straightened the jacket around me as he spoke. "No big deal. I'm pretty much acclimated to New York weather." For a moment, he just stood in place, seeming to study every line of my face. It was unnerving but pleasant. I could feel my heart pounding fast, against my rib cage. I tried to swallow but my mouth and throat were completely dry.

I'm not really sure who initiated it. I'd like to say it was Justin but all the facts are jumbled up with the intense feelings the coursed through my veins as we kissed. Everything seemed like it had been lit on fire – full of heat and – I froze. Electricity. Suddenly, the pleasant bubbly sensation turned to panic. I pulled away but not before there was what felt like a shock of static electricity.

Justin jerked away in surprise and gave me a puzzled look.

I wasn't paying much attention to Justin at that point though. I was more focused on the violent rush of power that threatened to spill over if something didn't happen fast. It was starting to hurt, holding it in. With a cry of frustration, I held out my hands in the direction of a street lamp. Streaks of what I always thought looked like lightning shot from my palms and zapped the lamp. The bulb inside exploded in a magnificent display of sparks.

My eyes stayed glued to the burnt out bulb, terrified of Justin's reaction to this strange – and sudden – development. The silence that enveloped the movement seemed almost suffocating. I bit my lip and turned, finally, to face Justin.

I don't know what I was expecting. Shock? Terror? Maybe even anger. This, however, took me completely by surprise. Justin was smiling! He looked surprised, for sure, but not even the lack of proper lighting could hide his pleasure. "No way! You're a wizard!" He exclaimed.

I blinked, unsure what to make of his response. "Um, no." Tripping over my words, I finished my thought quickly. "Justin, honestly. There's no such thing as wizards. Don't talk nonsense."

Justin shook his head, still grinning, and reached in his pocket. In his hand was a slender object that, amazingly enough, looked a bit like a wand. "No, don't worry. I'm a wizard, too!" His face glowed with pride and happiness as the tip of the wand began to glow. He pointed it at the broken bulb in the street lamp and I stared in awe as he not only fixed the wiring but the broken glass as well. "See?" He turned to me with a look of what I could only describe as 'expectation.'

"But h- But I-" I stammered. I observed the sheer sincerity in his features and I knew this was for real. No tricks. Justin had just done magic. "That's amazing. How did you do that?"

For a moment, Justin just seemed to measure me up. When he was satisfied that I was being honest, he frowned in confusion. "So you're not a wizard?" He twirled the wand in his hands, clearly stumped. "Then how did you – you know." He motioned toward the street lamp.

My heart was beating rapidly again but this time it wasn't the least bit pleasant. I always knew, deep down, that my secret would be discovered one day. But I never thought it would happen like this. I searched for something in Justin – anything that told me I could trust him. But then I remembered the excitement in his expression when he confessed he was a wizard. If nothing else, I had leverage.

"Chloe?" Justin was waiting for an answer.

Sighing, I brought my gaze up from the cracks in the city sidewalk. "To be honest, Justin, I don't _know _how I did it." I ran my hand through my hair, desperate for the right words to say. "I don't know how explain it. I've had this," I paused, searching for the perfect word, "ability my whole life." I held my hand up and let sparks dance across my fingertips. "I can generate and control electricity." To demonstrate, I held my hand out toward the lamp post and let it flicker. Then I brought my hands together letting a ball of sheer energy form between my palms.

"Whoa." Justin's eyes were wide with wonder as he watched my small display of power. "So then it's unrelated to magic?" He couldn't seem to wrap his head around that particular fact.

Before I could think to stop myself, I shook my head emphatically. "No, no. Strictly science. You know the four nitrogenous in DNA?" I ticked them off on my fingers as I listed them. "Thymine, Cytosine, Adenine, and Guanine. Well, I have those but –" I broke off, unsure how to continue. "Well, I don't know. Like I said, my parents are the scientists. Not me. From what I can understand, they ran some tests when I first started showing bizarre symptoms and they say I have a fifth base in my DNA. It's unidentified but it shares some characteristics with copper. Specifically, its capacity to conduct electricity."

Justin looked enthralled. "That's incredible!" I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he pondered the ramifications of what I had just told him. "Do you know what that could do to the modern world of science?"

"No!" My heart jumped into my throat. "I _don't _know, Justin, and no one can _ever _know! Do you realize what could happen to me if people discovered what I can do? People would use me. I'd end up being a freak under a microscope. I have to hide for the same reasons wizards do. People just wouldn't understand. Please, Justin. You can't tell _anyone. _Promise me you won't." I realized how fast and urgently I was talking. Taking a deep breath, I finally stopped talking and looked up at Justin.

His expression had become serious. He reached out and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Of course. Chloe, your secret is safe with me." His expression softened into a smile. "Promise. Mind keeping mine?" He laughed as he pushed some hair out of my eye.

"Agreed."

And that's how my summer at the Russos began. In the glow of that fateful streetlamp, I don't know what made our second kiss so wonderful and memorable.

The magic.

Or the electricity.


	4. The Plot Thickens

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. My world has been turning upside down for the past few months and it's just starting to calm down...kind of. I'll try to update more frequently from now but I can't really make any promises. This is a longer update, though, so I hope it makes up for the long wait! The plot thickens. Dundundun!_

**"When we are afraid we ought not to occupy ourselves with endeavoring to prove that there is no danger, but in strengthening ourselves to go on in spite of the danger." - Mark Rutherford**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I woke with the sun. I loved rising before everyone else, exploring the world in its silence and solitude. I sat up in Alex's bed and stretched my arms above my head, kicking off the covers as I did so. I surveyed my surroundings like I had done last night. It looked a little different in the light of early morning.

When Justin and I had been taking our walk, Theresa had set up the welcome posterboard next to the dresser and the teddy bear (which I had named Xander) was perched atop the small desk. My suitcase was lying open at the foot of the bed. I'd been too lazy to unpack last night and instead had grabbed just my giant Tapout t-shirt to sleep in and put my outfit from yesterday in my laundry bag.

Sighing, I got out of the queen-sized bed and shuffled over to my suitcase. After a quick search, I decided to wear a green and black checkerboard tank top, faded blue jeans and my lucky purple high tops. Folding the items into a neat pile, I creeped to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that, I would be fully prepared to face the day.

Justin woke a little earlier than normal, gazing out his bedroom window to greet the morning sun. Cheered by the bright rays, he yawned and rubbed the last bit of sleepiness from his eyes. It was Monday, a busy day for the Sub Station and it was probably a good idea to get ahead of the game. Climbing out of bed, he made his way to the mirror on his dresser.

As always in the morning, Justin's hair was beyond messy, sticking up in every direction with no pattern or design. Normally, he'd wait and fix it later. But that was before Chloe had arrived. Wanting to put his best foot forward, he reached for a comb and started to fix his unruly locks. It didn't have to be perfect. It was just cautionary, after all. He didn't want to bump into Chloe on the way to the bathroom, looking like a bum.

Grabbing a Tears of Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he rushed to the door, hoping he had beat Max to the shower. No such luck. When he reached the door of the bathroom, it was locked and he could hear someone shuffling around on the other side.

"Max!" He pounded on the bathroom door, vexed at his younger brother for reaching the bathroom first. "Max, get out of there right now!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay! What's your problem?"

Justin turned around in time to see Max dart out of his room, sleepy and confused, holding his arms up in surrender.

There was a moment of confusion as Justin stared at his brother. "Wait a minute. If you're here, then who – Oh shoot." He cringed as the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out.

"Justin?" When he turned to face the speaker, he saw Chloe. It looked as if she'd just finished her shower several minutes ago, now dressed in a tank top and jeans. Her blonde hair was still wet and she was pulling a comb through it as she fixed Justin with a quizzical look. "What's going on?"

A blush creeped along Justin's face and up his ears. "Chloe, um, wow – I'm really sorry. Just a little confusion. I thought you were my brother." He paused. "Well, before I saw you. You really look nothing like my brother. Now that I see you, it's pretty obvious you aren't him. You're considerably prettier." He stopped again and let out a nervous laugh. "I thought my brother had beat me to the bathroom," he finally confessed.

"Nope, just me. While you were snoozing, this early bird was catching the worm, Russo." Chloe smiled and gave Justin a playful punch in the arm.

"So does that mean I can go back to bed?" Max still stood in the hallway, sleepy and confused.

Justin grinned sheepishly at Chloe before turning to respond to his brother. "Yeah, you can go back to bed, Max," he answered, blushing with chagrin.

Chloe watched the exchange with amusement, her blue eyes sparkling. "Well, I'm done in here. So, if you want to take a shower now, the bathroom's all yours." She winked at him, scooped up her belongings, and walked back to Alex's room with an extra spring in her step.

Shaking his head with a smile, Justin slipped into the bathroom. The mirror was still fogged up from Chloe's shower. Justin picked up a wash cloth and wiped at it, revealing his reflection. For the first time that morning, he realized what he was wearing. His cloud pajamas. Great.

I smiled to myself as I made my way back to Alex's room. There was definitely no denying it. I was smitten with Justin's and I was pretty sure he was feeling the same. It was a nice feeling. And it was so different for me. Back home, in Seattle, I'd never really been into 'crushing' or dating. For the most part, the guys had been immature and rude. I didn't want to settle for that.

Justin was different. He was smart and kind. He was charming in a goofy, fumbling kind of way. And the way he made me feel. It was like – I laughed to myself. It was just like magic.

With a light heart and a Sublime song on my lips, I put my dirty clothes in my laundry bag and tossed my still wet hair into a messy ponytail. I was officially ready to face the day. Patting Xander on the head, I exited the room and made my way down the staircase toward the Sub Station.

"Jerry, what on Earth is going on? The wizard world seems to be going berserk! The lair is filling with notices from the council. They seem, well, panicked." Theresa's voice, strained from worry, reached me at the top of the stairs. This was obviously not a conversation I was meant to overhear. For a moment, I considered turning around and going back upstairs. It was the more ethical thing to do, after all. But instead, I just stood there, as if held by some invisible force.

"Theresa," Jerry's voice had the quality of someone pretending to be calm. "It's just precautionary. There – there's been another disappearance."

There was a long moment of silence and I held my breath, waiting for the next clue in this puzzling mystery. But the silence stretched on for so long, for a moment, I wondered if I'd been discovered. A knot formed in my stomach. A moment later, my fear was relieved when the conversation resumed.

"How many does that make now? Three?"

"Four. Four wizards have gone missing in the last three weeks. At first, the Wizard Council was trying to cover it up so as not to panic the magical population. But now," I could hear Jerry sigh. "Even the council is afraid."

"Should we tell the kids?"

"No, it would probably do more harm than good. There haven't been any disappearances in the New York area yet. No need to worry them. I'll keep an eye on the situation. I just hope – "

"Chloe?" A hand rested on my shoulder.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Stifling a startled yelp, I turned and came face to face with Justin. He started to speak but I held a finger to my lips and motioned him to go back up the stairs with me. He looked confused but complied. I could vaguely hear the hushed conversation continuing downstairs but I could no longer make out the exact words.

"What was that all about?" Justin had changed out of his pajamas and into a band tee and blue jeans. I'd admittedly been a fan of the PJs but this was definitely a step up.

"Your parents were – " I glanced back down the stairs to make sure they weren't coming up. "I heard them talking, Justin. Something's going on in the wizard world. Something bad." I took a deep breath . Less than twenty four hours and the Russos had already sucked me into all the wonder and terror of a world I'd been oblivious to for almost nineteen years.

Justin looked about as confused and freaked out as I did. "Wait. What do you mean, 'something bad?' Because, you know, magical power outages are fairly common and always temporary." I could tell he knew it was much more than routine maintenance. And I could see how much that scared him.

I looked up at him, straight into his deep green eyes and I felt the same bubbly feeling from the night before. I just made sure not to let it become the same surge of power. "No, Justin. It wasn't that. Wizards have been – well, they've been disappearing at an alarming rate." I watched as the color drained from Justin's face. "Apparently, the whole magical community is going berserk. They're scared." _And so am I, _I added silently.

For a moment, Justin just stood in the living room of the Russo's apartment, chewing on his lip. A serious expression was painted across his face and I wondered what he thought of this recent development. Other than fear, of course. That was something I could read easily.

There was silence as Justin and I thought on the bad news. "Chloe?" Justin finally cut through the tension with that simple word. When I looked up at him, I saw him attempting a comforting smile. "Look, you don't have to worry about this, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen to us, here. I promise."

I tried not to show too much doubt when I met his gaze. "You can't really promise that, though, can you? I mean, how can you really be sure?" I asked.

He shrugged and then wrapped his arms around my waist with a sheepish smile. "Well, you know…that stuff just happens to other people," he finally answered sheepishly, before kissing me softly on the forehead.

I let myself believe him.

But he was wrong. The struggle had just begun.


	5. Uninvited Guests

_Sorry it's been so long since my last update, guys. You would not believe the year I've had. Two moves and preparing for a third. With a lot of bizarre circumstances in between. But I do expect things to calm down somewhat in the next few weeks. Thanks for all the subscriptions I've received for this story. I'm glad you guys are liking it. Enjoy!_

_**"I have, indeed, no abhorrence for danger, except in its absolute effect - in terror." **_

_**- Edgar Allen Poe**_

"So, wait…I don't understand," I said, for what had to be the sixteenth time. "Is he a good guy or a bad guy?"

After the Russos had closed the Sub Station for the night, Justin and I had spent about an hour in front of the television set, arguing over what movie to order on OnDemand. We finally decided with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. He'd won and chosen his favorite movie – Watchmen. And I honestly thought it sucked.

He tossed some popcorn into his mouth and chewed slowly, giving me a look of mock condescension. "Apparently, _this_ classic comic book plot is a bit too complex for you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and threw a handful of popcorn into his hair. "Well, apparently, you should watch this by yourself." I smirked at his look of dismay and started to scoot away from him to the other end of the couch.

"No! Wait!" He dove over the popcorn bowl and managed to wrap his arms around my waist.

I twisted around and grabbed ahold of the couch's arm, resisting. "Let go! Let go!" I let out a laugh that was accompanied with an unfortunate snort. "Oh crap." I slapped my hand over my nose and mouth and blushed a deep scarlet.

"What?" Justin moved towards me with a mocking smile. "I actually think the snort is kind of cute."

"Really?" I took my hand away from my face and laced my fingers with his.

"Really. Actually, I think -"

"Oh gross. Geek love." Max wandered through the living room with an apple in his hand. "Seriously, though, guys. Must you act all mushy where everyone can see you?" He shook his head and flopped down on the chair next to the couch. "It's like a bad romance story."

I noticed Justin rolling his eyes as I sat up and started scooping the spilled popcorn back into the bowl. "No, I'm sorry. That would be The Notebook." I winked at him and sunk back into the couch.

"Amen to that, sister girl." Justin gave me a high-five before interlocking his fingers with mine.

At that moment, Max pretended to vomit all over the living room rug. While he was on the floor, hacking, Justin kicked him hard in the ribs. Yelping in pain, he grabbed Justin's foot and pulled him off of the couch with him. Justin fell on the living room floor with a loud thud and grunted in pain. The two brothers then began to wrestle quite loudly.

Chloe laughed and shook her head in amusement at the brotherly exchange. She was an only child, herself, and had never gotten to experience any of these sibling activities before. Even though she was just a spectator, Chloe was grateful she was experiencing it now.

"Kids."

The roughhousing stopped abruptly as everyone turned to face Theresa Russo. She was standing by the stairwell, dressed in her pajamas and a fuzzy pink bathrobe. Her eyes said she was tired and perhaps still half asleep.

"Mom!" Justin quickly jumped up from the living room floor and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I'm sorry. We were just -"

"The next part of that sentence should be 'going to bed.' It's almost one in the morning!" Theresa narrowed her eyes in the direction of her children but I still felt like I was being included in the scolding.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Russo. I mean Thersesa. We lost track of time but we're heading to bed now." I turned to Justin and Max and shrugged before scooping up the popcorn that had been spilled in the scuffle.

Theresa seemed to accept my apology. She turned around and began to ascend the stairs again. "I mean it, kids. Tomorrow's Saturday, meaning the Sub Station is going to be slammed. Get to bed."

Max gave Justin and I a mock salute and followed his mother up the stairs. "See ya, losers. I'm gonna go clip my toenails before I go to bed."

I watched him leave and shook my head. He sure was an interesting kid.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you in trouble with my mom." Justin took my hand and pulled me toward him. "But she's right. It's going to be a crazy day tomorrow and I signed up to do the morning shift." He kissed me on the forehead and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I grinned and chewed on my bottom lip. "Maybe I can help you with the prep work?"

Justin shrugged in response. "Sure, if you really want to get up that early. I could always use some help." He gave me one final hug before heading up the stairs.

"Oh. And Justin?"

He turned around to see me with my arms crossed, a wry expression on my face. "Don't ever call me 'sister girl' again."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Fair enough, Chloe."

I smirked and followed him up the stairs.

By the time I made it to my room, the heavy fog of sleepiness was starting to weigh on me. Without changing out of my clothes from that day, I tossed myself onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The trouble started some time around three in the morning. At first, I had no idea what had roused me from my deep slumber but then I heard something. The sounds of shouting and breaking glass. Instantly alert, I jumped out of bed and darted to the door. I stopped and listened again. More sounds of destruction reached me.

Flinging the door open, I made my way into the hallway – and ran right into Justin.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me. His face was completely white and he was clutching his wand in his hand.

I tried to respond but the words got caught in my throat. Instead, I nodded and swallowed down the initial panic.

Another crash, louder this time, came from the first floor – the Sub Station! I exchanged a look with Justin before we both made our way to the source of the noise. Creeping quietly into the Sub Station, we quickly came upon the source of the commotion.

Two figures, dressed in robes and shrouded in shadows, were reeking havoc in the Russo's restaurant. Every table was overturned, several windows were broken, and garbage was strewn throughout the dining area. In anger, I nearly stood up to confront them but before I could, Justin grabbed my arm with an iron grip. I turned to protest until he pointed to the one detail about the mysterious strangers that I had missed. They were both clutching wands. I was clearly out of my element here.

"Why are they doing this?" My whisper was soft but shook with telltale anxiety. "What has your family ever done to them?" I watched the scene with increasing anger and fear. Justin whispered something but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was my own heart, pounding with my intense emotions.

It happened too fast for me to control. By the time I knew what was happening, it was too late. From my fingertips shot a streak of lightning, shattering a window and causing the air to crackle with electricity.

Sheer terror gripped my heart as the two wizards turned in the direction of Justin and I. I tried to scream but once again, panic had paralyzed my vocal cords. I could feel Justin's hand grip my shoulder, could hear him yelling something in my ear but it all got muddied in that single moment of sheer terror. Somehow, I managed to get to my feet but the two wizards were already coming toward us with swiftness and determination.

The rogue wizards were upon us before I could even turn to run. A large hand gripped my arm tightly, sending sharp pain all the way to my shoulder. I tried to pull away but the wizard held fast. Suddenly, his hooded face was mere inches from mine. I could feel his breath, hot on my skin.

"You are an abomination. The days of your people are coming to an end."

"Don't touch her!" Justin had placed himself between me and my attacker, his expression a mix of determination and fear.

Fury seemed to roll off of the wizard in sickening waves. "Traitor!" He let go of me and lifted his wand, pointing it directly at Justin. He spoke quickly in a tongue I didn't recognize, sending a stream of energy out of his wand with vicious intent.

Finally, the scream that had earlier been lodged in my throat escaped.

* * *

_Eek! Who are these hooded figures? And what do they mean by abominations and traitors? More about their intentions will be revealed in the next chapter. It'll be loaded with information. Should be up in the next few weeks or so. Reviews make me happy! :)_


End file.
